


Swings

by aislingdoheanta



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian and Mickey go on a date, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian takes Mickey to the playground at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my [tumblr. ](http://saras-almanac.tumblr.com/post/87162306697/fic-a-day-in-may-day-twenty-eight)

It started yesterday when Ian had dragged Mickey along with him to the playground when he took Liam. Although, in fairness, Mickey didn’t put up that much of a fight. 

Ian had been chasing after Liam around the little area when he’d caught sight of Mickey. He’d been standing off the side, smoking a cigarette, but he was staring at the swings. It wasn’t really a vacant stare that meant Mickey was thinking about something. It was exact and judging by the intense look of longing, maybe, it was something else. 

Something that dealt with his boyfriend—and yes, he gets to call him that now—and swings. Ian felt that stupid grin that Mickey always hated him for split across his face. 

He nudged Liam and nodded toward Mickey. “We should go get Mickey.”

Liam ran over to Mickey but stopped to look up at him. Mickey hadn’t noticed.

"Hey Mick. Liam here wants to swing," Ian said as he hoisted the kid on his hip and made his way to the swings. He set Liam on one of the open ones and started pushing him carefully. Mickey crossed his arms but watched Ian push Liam. 

"You could swing too, Mick," Ian suggested. 

Mickey raised his eyebrows at him. “Nah, man. That’s for kids.” 

"No one’s on it," Ian said. Mickey just shook his head. 

"I can push you if you’d like," Ian smirked at him. 

"Fuck off." But Mickey was smiling though he was trying to deny it. 

That was when the idea came into his brain and apparently refused to let go until he did something. So he’d packed a bag with beer and a blanket and told Mickey to meet him here. 

He’d complained and told Ian that he wanted to know why Ian was dragging his ass out of bed in the middle of the night. Ian had simply replied “It’s a surprise. And it’s only eleven.” 

Mickey was sitting on a park bench, smoking while he waited for Ian. “This better be good, Gallagher.” 

"It is." Ian swiped the cigarette from Mickey before walking all the way to the swings. 

"What the fuck?" Mickey called out after him. 

"Like you haven’t stolen smokes from me," Ian scolded. He dropped his bag and sat down on the swings. He gestured for Mickey to do the same. 

"You fucking serious?" Mickey asked him. 

"It’s a swing Mickey. Not a death trap," Ian told him. 

"It could be," Mickey grumbled but sat down. 

"I used to come here all the time when I was younger," Ian said as he passed the cigarette back to Mickey. "Fi would take us during the summer. Made Lip and I swear that we’d never run off since she was watching the other three." 

Ian laughed and could feel Mickey’s eyes on him. “We’d have the contests on who could swing the highest.” 

"Who won?" Mickey asked stubbing out his cigarette. 

Ian leveled him with a look. “Please. Like Lip stood a chance against me.”

"You always been this cocky?" Mickey asked. 

"What you think you could beat me?" Ian asked him with a smile. 

"Bring it on, tough guy." Mickey bit his lip. 

"Fine." Ian squared his shoulders. 

"Go!" Mickey shouted and scrambled to kick his feet out. 

"Asshole!" Ian shouted but he was laughing. 

It was the most alive Ian had felt in weeks. After getting stable and sorting out all his meds and finally  _finally_  getting people to stop treating him like he was broken. Things were pretty much back to normal. 

And Mickey wasn’t so stressed out anymore. He knew how much pressure the other boy put on himself. He did all the time with taking care of everyone and especially Ian. It was nice not to see the constant bags under his eyes as evidence that he’d stayed up most of the night monitoring him. 

Naturally, it only took a few seconds for Ian to catch up to Mickey and soon he was soaring higher than him. Ian could only laugh. 

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up big guy," Mickey shouted but he started slowing down. 

Ian followed suit. “Sorry you lost.” 

"No you’re not," Mickey snorted. 

"No. I’m not," Ian agreed. 

"It’s just cause you got those long ass legs," Mickey argued as he dug his feet into the ground to stop. 

"Maybe." Ian got up and crowded Mickey against the swing. "Or maybe I’m just better at it." 

"That’s not fair—" But the rest of Mickey’s complaint was swallowed when Ian kissed him. Mickey’s hand went to the back of Ian’s head to keep him there while the other gripped the chain of the swing. 

Ian only smiled into the kiss and pulled Mickey closer by grabbing both sides of the swing. 

"Yeah, yeah, tough guy." Mickey grumbled again. 

Ian smiled and kissed his head and walked behind him, his hands still on the chains. He gave Mickey a gentle push. 

"The fuck are you doing?" Mickey asked. 

"Pushing you." Ian just smiled. 

"I’m not a fucking kid," Mickey complained. 

"Never said you were." Ian just continued to push him and didn’t notice that ridiculous smile on his boyfriend’s face. The one that looked like it’s powered by the fucking sun and like the weight of the world was finally off Mickey’s shoulders. The one that he really only ever smiled for Ian. 

Ian loved that fucking smile and if pushing Mickey on the swings was what put it there, then so be it. 

"That all you got, army man?" Mickey taunted, though he was going higher and faster than before. 

"Fuck you," Ian laughed. "You’re bigger than Liam." 

Mickey just laughed. Ian’s heart pounded in his chest. 

And then Mickey launched himself off the swing and Ian’s heart nearly stopped. He rushed to Mickey who was just laughing. 

"Always wanted to do that," he said quietly with a smile. 

Ian just shook his head. “You want a beer?” 

"Sure." Mickey pulled himself up and dusting himself off. 

Ian grabbed his bag and set out the blanket. He tossed Mickey a beer as he sat down. 

"We seriously going to look for shooting stars now?" Mickey complained as he cracked open his beer. 

"We can. But it’d be hard to see with the lights of the city," Ian told him. "Thought we’d have a night out, like we used to." 

Mickey’s eyes softened and a small smile played at his mouth. “Whatever you say.” 

Ian just smiled and laid back, looking up at the cloudy sky. He smiled when he felt Mickey lay next to him. 

They were silent for a long while, just enjoying the relative quiet of the city and being alone. It was nice. 

"You know, I never got to do that," Mickey said quietly. 

"Do what?" Ian asked. 

"Swing." 

"Really?" Ian felt sad for the little boy Mickey used to be. He had a shitty family life too, but at least he had some people in it that loved him and wanted him to be happy. 

"Yeah. Dad never took us." 

"Sorry," Ian said ‘cause he didn’t know what else to say. 

"It’s fine." 

Ian didn’t believe him, but he knew better than to press Mickey about his family. It was their unspoken rule. He could press Mickey about Mandy, Svetlana, the baby, the business, but his mom, dad, and brothers were off limits. 

"You’re a swing virgin?" Ian asked with a chuckle turning to face Mickey. 

"Fuck you!" Mickey pushed him over. "And I  _was._ Not anymore.” 

"I took your swing virginity?" Ian teased. 

"What yourself, Gallagher," Mickey warned. 

"What are you gonna do about it?" Ian challenged. 

Turned out, Mickey was going to tackled him and pin him down before shoving his tongue in Ian’s mouth. It worked, because that was Ian’s favorite way for Mickey to get him to stop talking. 


End file.
